User talk:Chevsapher
Re: Viva Happy Huh, I could've sworn it did. Ah well, I will fix it now. -- Umbreon126(☎)( ) 21:48, August 15, 2013 (UTC) :The original title is present on NicoNico and YouTube in Japanese. If you're using Nico in English then what you are seeing above the original title is for English readers, it was translated to Vivid Happy. -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:18, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: Tell Your World Hi! I removed them because none of them were uploaded. The remixes are featued on the EP only (plus if they were uploaded, they would go in the Succeeding Versions section), and the English version is on the album Redial. If they were uploaded then you could add them. If you want, you could note the remixes and English version in the Background section as they aren't at the moment. avaflava1 (talk) 17:27, August 16, 2013 (UTC) I'm acually not sure...If not, it's kind of an unwritten rule. It just makes more sense that way, if they aren't uploaded there's less content, that's why the song pages are only for uploaded songs. Since your're new to the wiki, you should check out the guidlines. avaflava1 (talk) 22:27, August 16, 2013 (UTC) No problem! And if you want to, go ahead, but you should probably talk to Bunai or Angel or someone first. avaflava1 (talk) 22:49, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Derivatives I think you should discuss the changes with Bunai, because she did the new Derivative Template. Personally I think it looks good, however I think you should test the changes using the thumbnails for NND and YT as well. Adept-eX (talk) 02:34, August 20, 2013 (UTC) I added a few of the changes you've made. The border is kept for visual reasons and 50% is kept to make the template even (meaning the width of the page) when there are two are used. -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:51, August 21, 2013 (UTC) The margin adjustment resulted in the template stacking rather than being side-by -side. And some editors like the idea of matching the derivatives with the song box, so sorry I don't see it as being busy, it seems like something that can fill empty space and look colorful. I can attempt to give a small gap between the template but if it doesn't react well then I have to remove it. -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:02, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Album list I increased the album listing to the full 75. -- Bunai82 (talk) 15:17, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for answering my call of adding Redial to the list. I don't know how to that sort of thing.Gomez6 (talk) 23:50, September 15, 2013 (UTC) You think you can teach me to add songs to the list, because I've been keeping an eye out for songs that made a million hits ( I'm the one who edited Redial when it made a million views), so I know hat to add to the lists. And yes, it's an awesome song, Love the artwork and animation, I think I'll hire mebae (the animator) so he can do my movie.Gomez6 (talk) 04:14, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Why thank you, friend. :)Gomez6 (talk) 14:41, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Note about spelling/grammar Of the main editors, at least one of us is dyslexic and one or two of the others have English as a second language. In short; we love grammar/spell checkers for a reason... It used to be quite ugly in the beginning before we started getting people in who were good at correcting us. :-( One-Winged Hawk (talk) 09:27, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :Oh thank you for fixing up the popularity template, I hit a brick wall because its been a long time so I made them regularly... So I'm no longer that brilliant at them. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 14:35, September 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, I hope it looks all right!! You're still ahead of me in the actual coding; I just use a ton of CSS. xD Chevsapher (talk) 14:49, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Logo Ok, send me the template to adept.ex@gmail.com, please. Either PSD or TIFF is fine :Done! Chevsapher ♪ talk 23:06, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Template:Infobox Producer Hello. I am trying to adapt the "Template:Infobox Producer" to the MikuMikuDance wiki, is there a way to get the Image parameter to go to the left? -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:54, October 31, 2013 (UTC) :First, sorry for the late reply. Secondly, what exactly do you mean? Like, have the image on the left side, similar to the Circle template? Chevsapher ♪ talk 14:11, November 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay. ::I just want to see if I can adjust the position of the icon from the right to the left. Due to how the wiki is set up with the Activity module on the right, it is best that the model's image is on the left side, that way everything reads down the middle. I am testing it out HERE. Also still working on the image not spreading the content so far apart. ::-- Bunai82 (talk) 18:27, November 3, 2013 (UTC) :::I see! I'll see if I can do anything. Chevsapher ♪ talk 19:43, November 3, 2013 (UTC) B.A.G-GOMEZ Will Viva Happy reach a million on Youtube? Most likely. If World is Mise was able to, then so can this! Also I just got my old friend, Mitchie's new album! It's awesome!Gomez6 (talk) 05:30, November 6, 2013 (UTC) It's coming to the west again... on the handheld! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TNXb7Ko6G_s Gomez6 (talk) 17:45, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :Now if they would just publish it on the Wii U, my life would be complete. xD Chevsapher ♪ talk 17:56, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :My thoughts exactly, new best friend! With the unmatched graphics, steady, but still fast 60 fps, stronger hardware, and the touchpad, SEGA can come up with something for their leading gal! Besides, they're already in a partnership with Nintendo concering SONIC THE HEDGEHOG and Bayonetta, so why not, don't you agree? Gomez6 (talk) 18:09, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :Do you know about this album? 'Cause it wasn't in the kz section. http://vocadb.net/Al/3548 Gomez6 (talk) 18:19, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :Yes... I've been meaning to add it. I have so much to do here that it's insane. xD Chevsapher ♪ talk 18:28, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm honestly amazed you're not admin yet. Also, it appears kz's been getting a little tired of making songs for SEGA, check it: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HtzOZsVPb68 Do you know who did this animation, because I want to hire him for my movie. Gomez6 (talk) 18:34, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :Me, an admin? o.o I don't know... I'm fairly new here... I just try to help as much as I can. XD :Here's the official upload of that: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aoTP5Aig-wU The credits are in the description. (: Such a good song; it and the Packaged 2013 remix prove kz is only getting more amazing. Chevsapher ♪ talk 18:39, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :AHA! Now I got the animator who did Redial! Now, if Disney green-lights my movie, I know who I'm gonna have do the art! Thanks! Also, you know supposed to leave your responses to my messages on my talk page, right? Gomez6 (talk) 18:45, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :Of course I am, I even asked my old friend Mitchie if I can use one of his songs. The movie's an American Fantasy-Comedy that uses an Japanese art-style. Other than the art style though, everything else, including the physics, are entirely Disney. Gomez6 (talk) 18:57, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :EAZY DANCE Gomez6 (talk) 04:17, November 7, 2013 (UTC)